The Stange Tale of Violet Edwards
by DemonMaster411
Summary: When one of Lizzy's childhood friends returns from being missing for many years, she has a strange companion. A new maid with fiery red eyes. OC x Ciel WARNING EPIC MARY SUE
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath as Amelia knocked on the door. _Does she remember me? _I hoped so.

A young maid opened the door, her brown hair lying around her neck and shoulders, and her brown eyes shining. "Welcome to the Midford manor! May I help you with something?"

"We've come to see Elizabeth," I said, looking her right in the eyes.

She paused and looked me over, "Alright, please come in. Please wait while I get my mistress," she bowed, and quickly ran off, leaving us in the foyer.

"Alright, Paula, thank you!" I heard a voice shout, followed by quick footsteps. A young girl's head stuck out from around the corner, her blond curls bouncing around. She stepped out and walked up to me. "Why hello, I don't believe we've met. My name is Elizabeth Midford. What is yours?" she smiled, giving a little curtsy.

I knew she wouldn't recognize me. Although I probably have changed a lot, as has she. I paused and looked her straight in the eye, "Violet Edwards."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at me. "Wait…you can't be…Violet?!" she yelled happily, jumping on me with a big hug. "Where have you been?! It's been years since I've seen you! Last I heard, after you left to live with your third uncle, you soon had gotten the same illness that killed your aunt and uncle, and you died as well. That's what your uncle told everyone, at least. What actually happened?" she looked at me with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"It's a very long story I really don't want to go through right now…" I sighed, looking down at my sparkling blue flats. "I was just hoping to be able to talk with you again and hang out with you like we used to. It's been so long…"

"Very right! How about I have Paula prepare us some tea? Oh, and I'm sorry for my rudeness. Is this your new maid?" she gestured to Amelia, who had been standing behind me quietly this entire time.

"Yes, this is Amelia," I gestured to her.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Lady Elizabeth," Amelia said as she bowed.

"I as well," she said with another curtsy. "Shall we have some tea?"

Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and smiled at me, "It's been so long, Violet. What have you been doing these past years?"

"I live basically by myself in a small manor South of London," I said. "Well, I do have Amelia, but that's really it."

"So why did your uncle say you were dead? That's what surprises me the most."

"Well," I said, curling my blue-grey hair behind my ear, fixing a few strands of my ponytail, "I was being pursued by a few men, so I went into hiding and he told everyone I was dead."

I sighed. I wished that was the case. After my parents had disappeared soon after my birth, I went to go live with my aunt and uncle. Sadly, when I was about eight years old, they both fell ill and died. After that, I was sent to live with my only living relative, my third uncle. Although he wasn't good at taking care of me, he decided to sell me. "You're not worth my precious time," he had said. I had been bought and sold for about four years, until one day, when I was extremely close to killing myself, I had accidently summoned a demon; Amelia.

Amelia and I had made a contract that she would protect me and help me build my family name to what it once was, in exchange for my soul. The mark of the contract was on the right side of my neck, hidden by a choker.

I glanced back at Amelia, watching her adjust the back star clip that held back some of her bright red bangs, and fixing the little white bow around her neck. Her eyes shined a brilliant red.

"Wow! That's amazing! You were hidden so long! After you had disappeared, so did my fiancée for a while…"

"Fiancée?" I looked at her with curiosity.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive, and he lives in his manor with his servants, like you. He runs the Funtom toy company, and actually disappeared for a year. Since then, he's become so distant, but he is very kind."

"Interesting, tell me a bit more about him," I leaned in, curious about this boy named Ciel.

"You know, Amelia," I said, sipping my tea as I looked at her from across my desk. "That boy, Ciel… he seemed like an interesting person. Do you think I should ask Elizabeth to introduce us?"

"Whatever you wish, young mistress," Amelia bowed.

"Alright, I think I will ask to meet him," I smiled out at the trees, taking another sip of my tea.


	2. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


End file.
